An engine component of a motor vehicle often requires a machining operation for removing material from an exterior surface thereof. The machining operation may be performed on an engine block or a cylinder head, for example. Such machining operations may be performed with a polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) cutting tool. The PDC cutting tool may include a cutting surface or edge disposed at an end of a cylindrical shaft rotated relative to a surface of the engine component in need of the machining operation.
It is common for the engine blocks or the cylinder heads to include water jacket openings adjacent portions of the engine block or the cylinder head requiring the machining operation, such as a facing operation, for example. Cutting chips formed during the machining operation may be undesirably projected away from the machining operation in a direction leading into the water jacket openings.
The engine components are typically cast wherein the interior surfaces thereof are relatively rough or textured, causing the cutting chips to become lodged within the interior of the engine block or the cylinder head. The cutting chips may eventually become loose within an assembled and operational engine, thereby presenting a substantial risk of the cutting chips propagating throughout the engine cooling system and damaging components of the engine cooling system such as the engine cooling water pump. Accordingly, a time consuming process of removing any cutting chips from within the interior of the engine block or cylinder head is required to prevent significant damage to the engine.
It would therefore be desirable to produce a rotary tool having a chip control feature configured to control a direction in which cutting chips formed during a machining operation are ejected away from the machining operation.